Unforgotten Wish
by trytocreate
Summary: Sebagai anak kecil yang ditinggal mati peliharaannya, Sungmin juga punya keinginan. Walaupun mustahil, Sungmin tetap percaya bahwa anjingnya yang sudah mati, Kyuhyun, bisa hidup lagi dan berubah jadi manusia keren seperti drama yang ditonton ibu-nya. Dan ternyata... semua-nya menjadi kenyataan.../ Kyumin/ GS/ Chapter 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unforgotten Wish

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Pair: Kyuhyun and Sungmin from Super Junior. Possible for slight pair.

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: Genderswitch for Sungmin, Ooc, typos, etc. Please do remember this is just a fiction, which means, not real.

* * *

"Besok kita ke toko binatang beli anjing baru ya?"

Bocah kecil _ber-hoodie_ abu-abu itu menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih terbenam dalam tangan. Sesekali lengannya digunakan untuk menyapu habis air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Kakinya masih bertumpu pada tanah, berlutut di depan kuburan seekor anjing.

"Tidak mau... hiks... Aku mau Kyunnie..." rengeknya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi saat mendengar ungkapan sang bunda. Ia tak mau anjing lain. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun! Kyuhyunnie-nya seorang! Bagaimana mungkin sang ibu tega menggantikan anjing kesayangannya sejak ia lahir dengan begitu mudah?

Ibu menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas. "Kyuhyun itu ada banyak di luar sana sayang." katanya lagi, berharap si anak dapat berhenti menangis dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun si anjing _tea cup pomeranian_ kecil berbulu cokelat memang sudah mati. Sejak kematian anjing itu kemarin, Sungmin sama sekali tak mau makan bahkan sesendok pun. Ini baru anjing, bukan sanak saudaranya, dan lagi Sungmin masih sangatlah kecil. Padahal biasanya anak kecil cepat melupakan sesuatu.

"Ming, besok kita beli yang baru ya? Nanti Kyuhyun nangis loh kalau tau kamu sedih terus." bujuk sang ibu. Sungmin tetap bersikeras menggelengkan kepalanya dan meringkuk di tanah.

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan lama-lama di luar ya?" Ibu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sungmin kecil yang masih menangis di halaman. Pintu dibiarkannya terbuka agar Sungmin setidaknya sadar bahwa sang ibu berharap ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tak lebih dari 15 menit Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terbenam di antara lutut dan mengucek mata-nya yang merah membengkak. Bocah itu menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar sembari mengusap gundukan tanah kecil di depannya, yang bertabur bunga dan di beri papan kecil bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun'. Ia menatap langit senja dan melirik ke dalam rumah saat mulai merasakan udara yang sedikit tidak bersahabat. Perutnya yang sedari pagi berbunyi dan suara televisi dari ruang tamu membawa-nya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sungmin kecil juga mengerti apa yang di namakan tak merepotkan orang tua, jadi sebagai bocah tau diri ia masuk ke dalam rumah menghindari demam dan flu dibandingkan menangis terus-terusan di depan kuburan sang anjing. Entah sudah berapa lama Sungmin tak makan, yang jelas ia sekarang lapar. Masalah menangisi kuburan, masih ada hari esok.

"Eomma..." lirih Sungmin, mengintip dari balik tembok, "Umin lapar..." lanjutnya, masih pada posisi semula dengan pintu rumah yang tentu saja sudah ia tutup.

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Sungmin menoleh dan melihat ayahnya yang sedang membawa piring di tangan kanannya, memberi kode pada-nya untuk masuk ke ruang tamu. Sungmin mengangguk dan duduk di samping ibu yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk menonton drama baru dan menatap ayahnya.

"Lapar..." ucapnya, menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Eomma dan appa tidak masak?"

Sepertinya iklan membuat ibu kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sungmin lalu mengusap mata-nya yang membengkak. "Nanti kita akan keluar mencari makan. Untuk sementara ini makan kue yang dibawa appa dulu ya? Setelah itu mandi supaya kita bisa pergi lebih cepat."

Sungmin mengangguk. Matanya teralih kepada kue yang tersedia di meja, sesekali melirik televisi sambil menggigit _snack_-nya. Ia terhenti sebentar saat menonton sebuah adegan dan matanya tiba-tiba berbinar.

"E-eomma" Tangan Sungmin menarik baju sang ibu, mata-nya tak terlepas dari drama yang sedang di tonton sekeluarga.

"Ya sayang?"

"Kakak tampan disana itu sama dengan peliharan gadis manis itu?"

Ibu mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari televisi dan tersenyum jahil melihat Sungmin. "Kamu berharap Kyuhyun bisa seperti itu ya?"

Sungmin menatap ibu dengan terbelalak sementara ayahnya sudah tertawa geli melihat tingkah putri-nya. "Hayo ngaku, kamu sedang berharap seperti itu kan?" goda ayah. Sungmin sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena diledek.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Ming mau Kyuhyun berubah jadi manusia, lalu menemani Ming sampai Ming besar!" ujarnya polos. Ayah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar pernyataan Sungmin yang begitu... muluk.

"Tapi itu hanya bisa dilakukan dalam imajinasi. Tak bisa dilakukan di dunia nyata sayang." ujar ibu membuat Sungmin semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Pasti bisa! Ming yakin Kyunnie akan berubah jadi manusia keren seperti kakak tadi!" serunya. Ayah dan ibu Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat anaknya yang setidaknya sudah mulai kembali semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh di dunia sana, roh seekor anjing berlari mengitari surga. Mata-nya mengerjap dan berbinar, mencari-cari dimana keberadaan sang Dewa. Seperti jiwa-nya yang lama, ia menggonggong dengan bahagia.

"Ada yang ingin kau minta dariku?"

Anjing itu mengangguk dan duduk dengan manis. Mulutnya terbuka dan seketika ia bersuara dengan bahasa yang di mengerti di dunia sana.

"Bolehkah hamba meminta sesuatu?"

Sang Dewa duduk dengan dagu bertumpu pada tangannya dan menatap roh anjing itu dengan ketertarikan. Ia sudah tau apa keinginan si anjing, namun ia hanya butuh kepastiannya saja.

"Tentu saja. Katakanlah."

"Manusia yang telah merawatku saat aku masih hidup terus bersedih. Beberapa waktu lalu aku mendengar harapannya dan kurasa kau juga mengetahuinya. Bolehkah aku mengabulkan keinginannya?" pinta sang anjing. Dewa itu tersenyum tertarik, lalu mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jika memang kau bisa membuatnya bahagia, kenapa tidak?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang Dewa dengan mata berbinar. Apakah pertanyaan ini menandakan bahwa permintaannya direstui?

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu. Untuk mencapai sesuatu juga dibutuhkan pengorbanan. Kau bersedia menerimanya?"

Kyuhyun, anjing itu mengangguk antusias. "Pengorbanan apapun itu akan kulakukan!" jawabnya mantap. Dewa mengangguk-ngangguk puas melihat betapa antusiasnya Kyuhyun. Ini akan... menarik. Lagipula tak ada salahnya membahagiakan orang lain.

"Baiklah. Kau akan kembali ke dunia itu dengan wujud baru sebagai manusia saat majikanmu berusia 15 tahun. Sebagai gantinya kau harus..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/n: **

It's short i know, because this chapter is still prologue. I'm being nice today, so to continue or not, it's all up to you :) Btw, Sungmin= 6 y. o

See you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unforgotten Wish

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Pair: Kyuhyun and Sungmin from Super Junior. Possible for slight pair.

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: Genderswitch for Sungmin, Ooc, typos, etc. Please do remember this is just a fiction, which means, not real.

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat ber-kemeja putih lengan panjang dipadukan dengan celana jins hitam se-lutut, sepatu kets hitam dan _sunglasess_ ber-merek terlihat tengah bersandar pada sebuah lamborghini hitam yang terparkir di sisi jalan. Ia bersedekap dada dan berpandangan lurus menatap sekumpulan murid yang sedang berolahraga di halaman sekolah khusus seni yang kurang begitu terkenal namanya. Walaupun terhalang oleh gerbang sekolah, namun ia tetap dapat memperhatikan setiap gerik dari siswi yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu menjadi targetnya.

Pria itu sedikit membulatkan matanya saat beberapa murid mulai menyadari keberadaannya, terutama dari kaum putri. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain dan saling menyenggol, hingga akhirnya dimulai dari seorang siswi yang tak tahan lagi membuka mulut, semuanya pun menjadi ikutan heboh.

"Ya ampun! Itu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Seungjae! Lihat ada Kyuhyun hyung!"

"Hwaaa! Kyunnie oppaaa!"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya sambil menyengir, lalu melambaikan tangan menyapa para murid yang sedang sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk kearahnya. Saat murid-murid itu semakin heboh, Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir, mengisyaratkan murid-murid itu untuk tenang.

"Aku" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "akan kembali." Ia menunjuk kearah jalanan di belakangnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada jam tangan, "Sampai jumpa." Terakhir ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum saat murid-murid itu menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun setengah rela, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tak menunggu lama, lamborghini yang menarik perhatian itu berjalan, meninggalkan beberapa murid yang menatapnya tak rela.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya penuh senyuman. Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini keberadaannya di sadari oleh semua murid tak terkecuali anak yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Lee Sungmin.

Tak seperti murid lain yang terlihat sangat antusias saat melihatnya, tatapan Sungmin tadi menunjukkan betapa ia sangat tidak tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan sedikit terpancar kilatan gundah dari manik matanya. Gadis itu pun lebih memilih untuk berlatih basket sendiri sambil menunggu guru olahraga datang daripada menatapnya. Meskipun tingkahnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, namun ia tetap senang sebab untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin akhirnya menatapnya. Tidak. Mereka bahkan bertatap mata.

"Tuhan, lihatlah! Kami akhirnya bertemu lagi! Woohoo!" serunya bangga. Lidahnya merasa sedikit janggal dengan penggunaan kata 'Tuhan' yang merupakan sebutan oleh kaum manusia sementara ia biasanya memanggilnya 'Dewa'.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan, aku akan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya!" gumamnya. Tuhan tak berbohong saat mengatakan akan mengirimnya ke dunia manusia. Walaupun aneh rasanya karena ia muncul kembali di bumi langsung sebagai wujud orang dewasa, setidaknya beribu alasan untuknya bertahan hidup di dunia manusia telah disediakan. Ia juga dilengkapi dengan kemampuan berbahasa manusia dan dengan pekerjaan serta kebutuhan yang sangat memadai, tak lupa dengan keahlian yang jauh lebih baik di bandingkan orang lain seakan ia mempelajari mereka sejak kecil.

"Woohoo! Tuhan _I LOVE YOU_!" teriaknya keras.

TIN TIIIINNN

"Woah!" Kyuhyun membelokkan stir-nya sedikit ke kanan sebelum akhirnya mengemudi kembali dengan normal. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, nafasnya memburu dan matanya membulat. Nyaris. Nyaris saja. Untung saja truk tadi tidak ditabraknya. Bisa bahaya kalau dia mati duluan saat baru kembali menginjakkan kaki beberapa hari di bumi.

"Oke, peringatan dari Tuhan karena terlalu berlebihan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehebohan masih saja tak mereda dalam kelas Lee Sungmin. Sejak melihat kemunculan seorang artis muda yang sedang naik daun di depan gerbang sekolah 3 jam lalu, anak-anak laki-laki yang biasanya sedikit pendiam menjadi heboh, apalagi anak perempuan yang biasanya heboh menjadi lebih heboh. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala saat murid-murid mulai membentuk gerombolan di meja Tifanny, si ketua kelas yang paling _update_ soal informasi terbaru artis populer.

"Ugh... berisik." gerutu Sungmin setengah berbisik. Mau bergabung pun ia tak bisa mengingat saat olahraga tadi ia sedang sibuk dengan olahraga favoritnya dan hanya melihat sekilas dari jarak jauh si artis yang dihebohkan itu. Sungmin sejak awal memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan artis atau apapun itu, lagipula ia juga memiliki pengelihatan yang sedikit buruk. Kalau mendengar lagu pun, ia hanya modal meminta kepada teman lain atau malah ia hanya men-_download_ lagu-lagu klasik. Pemain musik muda favorit buatan dalam negeri? Sungha Jung dong.

"Ming!"

Lemparan bulatan kertas menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah mulai kembali tentram dan kerumunan di meja Tifanny sudah menghilang. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari guru Kim yang sedang menulis-nulis di papan tulis sana.

"L-loh? Istirahat sudah selesai?" bisik Sungmin pada teman di sebelahnya, Ryeowook. Anak itu mengangguk-ngangguk dan menunjuk buku paket yang berada di kolong meja Sungmin.

"Halaman 49 paragraf 3 dari bawah. Guru itu sedang menerangkannya di depan."

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya khawatir. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Belum kelewatan apa-apa sih, pelajaran baru kembali di mulai. Coba kalau nggak kupanggil, pasti sudah kelewatan banyak deh. Bengong terus sih!"

"Ah..." Sungmin menggaruk kepala. "Jadi aku harus berterima kasih nih?" tanyanya setengah niat. Ryeowook memutar matanya. "Ayolah Ming, fokus ke pelajaran jangan bercanda!"

"Iya, iya." jawabnya malas. Tepat saat Sungmin baru melirikkan matanya ke buku, guru Kim berseru kepada para murid untuk membentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari 2 orang bersebelahan. Sungmin kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tunggu apalagi? Geser meja-mu!" panggil Ryeowook, kembali menyadarkan Sungmin. Sesegera mungkin gadis itu menempelkan meja-nya pada Ryeowook sebelum ia benar-benar tertinggal pelajaran.

"Baru selesai ngobrol kita malah ketemu lagi. Takdir ya?"

"Takdir yang buruk." jawab Ryeowook. Sekilas Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Hehe bercanda Ming, bercanda!" balas Ryeowook. "Eh, iya. Kau tadi tidak ikutan menggerombol?"

"Malas." jawab Sungmin seadanya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tidak seru ah!" tukas Ryeowook, memukul pelan lengan Sungmin, "Padahal kan jarang-jarang kita bisa ngomongin artis bareng-bareng! Apalagi dia muncul di depan sekolah! Bayangkan! Uwaaahh!"

"Aku tak terlalu tertarik ah. Lagipula- Tunggu! Kita harusnya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan!"

Ryeowook menyengir mengangkat buku paket-nya dan menunjukkan beberapa halaman yang sudah dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan super kecil dan irit. Dibolak-baliknya halaman tersebut membuat Sungmin melongo karenanya. "Sudah kukerjakan duluan di rumah hehe. Lagipula kita hanya disuruh mengumpulkan salah satu buku kan? Pakai buku-ku saja."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Oke tadi kita ngomongin apa?"

"Kyuhyun oppa astaga! Masa kau-"

"Hah?"

" A."

"Kyu... hyun?" ulang Sungmin dijawab anggukan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi agak sedikit aneh memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"T-tidak." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja... Namanya mirip dengan anjingku yang sudah mati 8 tahun lalu." jawabnya jujur.

Dan Ryeowook terpaksa menahan tawa-nya yang hampir meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah memang sedang tak ada kerjaan atau apa, setiap kelas Sungmin sedang pelajaran olahraga ataupun piket membersihkan halaman, Kyuhyun selalu mampir dan menetap di tempat yang sama, mengundang berbagai kecurigaan yang muncul dari kalangan murid. Ah, peduli amat dengan curiga ini-itu. Yang penting, mereka menjadi sering bertemu Kyuhyun. Titik.

Sungmin sudah lelah dengan semua kebisingan ini. Manusia-manusia yang awalnya bawel itu kini semakin menjadi, membuat telinganya terasa pengang karena setiap hari membicarakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang seakan tak ada habisnya. Biasanya kalau Kyuhyun mulai datang, ia akan menyapu di tempat yang jarang di sapu oleh murid kelasnya sekalian menghindari kebisingan tingkat maksimal. Di kelas pun begitu. Saat yang lain membicarakan Kyuhyun, ia malah memilih membuat grafiti di meja.

"Ryeonggu! Jangan diungkit terus ah!"

"Habis lucu sih!" Ryeowook menahan tawa-nya. "Aku masih heran kenapa namanya bisa sama dengan seekor anjing yang sudah mati. Jangan-jangan dia reinkarnasinya lagi." cetus Ryeowook tanpa mikir.

"Hush!" Sungmin menghentikkan kegiatan menyapunya dan menyenggol lengan gadis itu, "Ngomong tuh jangan sembarangan! Kalau dia reinkarnasinya Kyuhyun-ku, dia pasti masih umur 8 tahun!"

"Yah, mungkin percepatan tumbuhan?" Ryeowook kembali bercanda. "Ryeonggu! Tidak lucu ah! Aku ser-"

"BERHENTI SEBENTAR!" Ryeowook memerintahkan dan memotong ucapan Sungmin. "Sini deh!" Ryeowook mengajaknya bersembunyi di balik tembok, menunggu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengintip keluar.

"Apaan sih?"

"Sshhttt! Kyuhyun datang lagi!"

"Terus kenapa?"

Ryeowook memutar badannya menghadap Sungmin dan menyuruhnya diam, lalu berbisik membuat Sungmin semakin heran.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, alis matanya bertaut. Tepat setelah Ryeowook selesai berbisik, ia menatap Ryeowook dengan tak percaya.

"Tidak mung-"

"Sshhttt!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi fans dari jarak jauh seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula ia menyuruh fans untuk tidak mendekatinya beramai-ramai agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian. Walaupun sekarang adalah jam piket yang berarti warga sekolah banyak yang sudah kembali ke rumahnya, tapi ia selalu menjaga jarak agar tak terlalu 'ditemukan' orang-orang.

Dibalik sifat Kyuhyun yang tenang, mata pria ini sebenarnya kelabakan mencari Sungmin dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Tak seperti biasanya, Sungmin tak terlihat ikut menyapu halaman hari i-

"Akhirnya..." Kyuhyun bergumam dan bernafas lega, senyum ramahnya berganti menjadi senyuman yang benar-benar murni karena bahagia. Sekilas ia melihat mata Sungmin yang melirik ke arahnya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata dan melepas kacamatanya, memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar dan ternyata, memang benar Sungmin mencuri lirik padanya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup. Ada rasa dimana ia seperti ingin melompat-lompat di atas mobil mahalnya sambil berteriak mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan.

Kyuhyun membenarkan jaket hitam-nya dan kembali memakai kacamata-nya. Terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di dunia manusia dengan segala kesempurnaan yang telah diterimanya bisa membuat segala rencananya mengabulkan harapan Sungmin tersapu oleh waktu, karena itu ia memutuskan kalau sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengenal dekat Sungmin. Perkenalan 'pertama', apa yang kira-kira harus dikatakan?

_**"Sungmin majikanku! Ingatkah kau dengan anjing kesayanganmu, Kyuhyun ini?"**_

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap gila.

_**"Hai Sungmin, seperti yang kau tau, aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang paling populer se-Korea."**_

Tidak. Itu terkesan terlalu pamer. Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa tau nama Sungmin?

_**"Hello beautiful. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, secerah wajahmu."**_

Mati saja.

Kyuhyun menampar pelan pipi-nya. Berkaca pada spion mobil, Kyuhyun membenarkan rambutnya sekaligus mengecek apakah nafas mulutnya memiliki kadar bau yang bisa ditoleransi hidung manusia.

Siap, Kyuhyun berjalan menyeberangi jalan yang muat dijajarkan 4 mobil. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat Sungmin yang sama sekali tak memutus kontak mata-nya.

Mungkin hari ini cukup sial. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mendekati pagar sekolah, Sungmin malah berbalik badan dan meninggalkannya, menimbulkan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat padanya. Lebih naas lagi, kalau ia berbalik kembali ke mobilnya dan ketahuanlah motifnya untuk mendekati Sungmin. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun dikira penculik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Mungkin melakukan _meet and greet_ dadakan sekaligus menanyakan tentang Sungmin bukan pilihan buruk. Mengatasi skandal? Itu mudah. Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang sanggup mengatasi masalah seperti ini diantara jutaan artis di luar sana.

"Woah! K-Kyuhyun oppa datang ke sini!"

"Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dari dekat!"

"Ya Tuhan, aku sedang beruntung hari ini!"

Dan segala kalimat sejenis Kyuhyun dengar. Ia menyapa semuanya dan bercanda dengan murid setempat, hitung-hitung sebagai bonus karena mereka tidak terlalu bising atas keberadaannya. Dan terakhir, Kyuhyun benar-benar memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan tentang Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Maksudnya Lee Sungmin atau Park Sungmin?"

"Ehm... Lee Sungmin."

"Yang nilai lukisnya selalu sempurna itu? Oppa kenal?" salah seorang murid membulatkan matanya kaget. Kyuhyun mengangguk jujur. Beberapa bisikan tentang betapa beruntungnya Sungmin kerap menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Oppa kenapa mencari Sungmin? Memang dia siapa?"

Ah sial. Ia belum mempersiapkan alasan ini.

"Ehm..." Kyuhyun memutar otak sementara ekspresinya terlihat se-normal mungkin. "Dia sepupu-ku. Saudara jauh." jawabnya lancar, berharap saja tak ada yang curiga dengannya. _Ya, kau pintar Kyu._

Seruan 'kyaaa' dan 'aww' terdengar dimana-mana. Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas. Bukannya memberitahukan dimana orang yang ia cari, mereka malah sibuk heboh sendiri.

"Jadi-"

"Oppa mau kupanggilkan Sungmin?" salah satu putri bertanya.

_Begitu dong dari tadi._

"Ehm... tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin tau kabarnya saja." jawab Kyuhyun. _Ah dasar mulut bodoh! Kenapa hanya kabarnya saja?_

"Ah, setelah ini aku ada kerjaan. Terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini. Dadah." ucapnya dan berbalik badan ditambah dengan mata kirinya yang mengedip genit, menciptakan suasana yang lebih ribut dibanding sebelumnya di balik gerbang sekolah sana.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya dan menghela nafas. Kalau begini caranya sih... bakal susah untuk menemui Sungmin.

"Apa besok saja ya? Hmm..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak percobaan yang dikepalai Ryeowook kemarin berhasil dilancarkan, gadis itu terus berkicau tiada henti. Sungmin menopang dagu dan memasang ekspresi wajah sebosan mungkin, berharap si teman sebangku yang hampir merangkap sebagai sahabat sadar akan eskpresi bosannya dan berhenti berbicara namun sepertinya Ryeowook terlalu asik dengan hasil penyelidikannya sendiri.

Sungmin menutup buku bacaannya yang sama sekali tak terbaca karena ocehan Ryeowook. Padahal sebentar lagi ulangan teori, tapi Sungmin belum belajar. Salah dia juga sih yang sejak malam malah sibuk mensketsa ini-itu yang tak terlalu penting. Yah, tapi memang namanya anak berjiwa seni, nekat-nekat sedikit demi kesenangan pribadi tak apalah...

"Ryeonggu, bisa ganti topik lain?" tanya Sungmin sehalus mungkin. Ia sadar kalau menghentikkan Ryeowook itu memang harus diucapkan, bukan diperlihatkan dengan bahasa tubuh frontal-frontalan. Melihat Ryeowook sekarang ini, Sungmin merasa ia telah membuktikan teori yang menyatakan bahwa semakin dekat seseorang, sifat gila-gilaannya semakin keluar. Buktinya, inilah hasil dari Ryeowook yang terlihat dewasa saat pertama kali dikenal Sungmin tahun lalu.

"Tapi Min, aku serius tentang Kyuhyun itu! Aku bisa melihat dari kemarin kalau dia memang mencarimu!"

"Aku tau, tapi bisakah ganti topik yang lain? Nama Kyuhyun itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi kau telah menyebutnya beribu kali."

"Tapi Min, Kyuhyun-"

"Ryeonggu, plis ganti topik."

"Tapi si Kyuhyun memang-"

"Ganti topik ya? Tentang memasak atau-"

"Kyuhyun kan-"

"Apapun deh, pelajaran, novel-"

"Tapi Kyuhyun-"

"Ryeonggu-"

"Kyu-"

"Ryeonggu-"

"Dia memang mencari-"

"Kita bisa mengganti-"

"Kyuhyun itu-"

"Ryeonggu aku-"

"Sungmin, dia-"

"Wook-"

"Tapi dia-"

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Seisi kelas Sungmin mendadak diam. Murid-murid yang awalnya sibuk belajar untuk ujian yang diadakan di jam pelajaran terakhir langsung menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya tak enak, lalu meminta maaf hingga akhirnya aktifitas kembali seperti semula. Sungmin menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Ryeowook yang sepertinya mulai ikutan belajar.

"Maaf Ryeong, aku tak bermaksud meneriaki mu."

Ryeowook memasang wajah kesalnya dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia menolak permintaan maaf Sungmin. Sekarang, Sungmin yang agaknya syok dan merasa tidak enak.

Ryeowook melirik kearah Sungmin dan menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya namun sepertinya ia tak bisa. Pada akhirnya, gadis cerewet itu tersenyum dan berkata kalau ia sedang bercanda.

"Ih, apaan sih! Kukira kamu beneran marah tau!" Sungmin memukul lengan Ryeowook cukup keras. Sebenarnya bercanda, namun karena Sungmin pernah belajar bela diri yah... perbandingan tenaganya berbeda jauh dengan anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Aku kan meneriakimu juga ada alasan! Siapa suruh kamu malah menyela omonganku terus! Apalagi aku sudah bilang aku gak terlalu nyaman mendengar nama Kyuhyun."

"Yah, habisnya..." Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala.

"Begini deh, kalau kamu mau ngomong lagi tunggu selesai ulangan. Setelah itu terserah deh kamu mau jadi sales mobil, pembawa berita, tukang promosi, atau tukang obat. Asal ingat! Nggak pake Kyuhyun-Kyuhyunan." Sungmin memperingatkan, menimbulkan desahan kecewa dari Ryeowook. Padahal gadis itu baru saja kembali bersemangat, tapi begitu mendengar peringatan Sungmin, rasa semangat itu melayang entah kemana.

"Yah, kenapa?" seruan kecewa Ryeowook utarakan.

"Pertama, aku masih harus belajar menerima keberadaan nama seekor anjing yang diadopsi menjadi nama manusia sepertinya. Kedua, teorimu bisa saja salah." Alasan logis Sungmin ungkapkan agar temannya benar-benar berhenti membicarkan tentang si artis muda yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Tapi Tifanny bilang Kyuhyun memang mencari-mu!"

"Wook, dia ratu gosip."

"Seohyun yang jujur juga bilang begitu."

"..."

"Naeun juga bilang begitu."

"..."

"Malahan Chaerin yang sekedar numpang lewat juga bilang kalau dia mengaku sebagai saudara jauh-mu!" lanjut Ryeowook, benar-benar membuat Sungmin bungkam. Kalau begini caranya, tak ada alasan baginya untuk mengelak analisis Ryeowook yang terdengar sedikit banyak agak benar.

"Oke," Sungmin menepuk tangannya, "jadi inti-nya sekarang aku mau belajar. Aku belum belajar semalam."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "Serius? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Anak kelas sebelah bilang soalnya susah loh!"

"Makanya Ryeonggu, sekarang aku mau belajar!"

Ryeowook mengangguk maklum, "Oke, semangat ya belajarnya. Ingat! Kalau tak bisa mengerjakan, batuk 3 kali oke? Itu kesepakatan kelas kita. Jadi bisa dipastikan apa kita /italic/re-test/italic/ atau nggak."

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lemas sejak keluar dari kelas. Ia ingat sekali di kelas beberapa jam yang lalu, ialah yang batuk paling pertama dan satu-satunya yang memberi kode batuk di kelas, yang berarti semuanya bisa mengerjakan soal ulangan kecuali dia. Nilai praktek Sungmin memang selalu bagus, tapi kalau soal teori, buang saja ke laut. Pada akhirnya, Sungmin mengerjakan ujian semampunya dengan ingatan pas-pas an dan sisanya asal jawab atau main tebak-tebakan.

Sekarang langit sudah mulai gelap. Belum terhitung malam sih, tapi ia berani bertaruh kalau dia satu-satunya murid yang masih berada dalam gedung sekolah.

Ah, tidak juga.

Lampu ruang guru masih menyala, yang berarti masih ada orang.

Peduli amat.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga, hingga berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Ia menatap langit yang sepertinya mulai mendung, lalu ia menatap pos satpam yang berada persis di samping gerbang sekolah. Ia berhenti di tengah jalan sebentar.

"Waduh, satpamnya tidur! Kalau tiba-tiba ada maling gimana? Gerbang kan belum di tutup!" Sungmin mengoceh sendiri. tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau dia, lagi-lagi lupa membawa payung. pepatah mengatakan, sedia payung sebelum hujan. Tapi menurut Sungmin, melakukan hal seperti itu malah merepotkan, jadi ia selalu membawa payung saat diperkirakan akan hujan saja. Lagipula, hampir semua orang melakukan hal yang sama kan?

"Ah, mana nggak bawa payung lagi!"

Biasanya kalau ia lupa bawa payung saat hujan, ia meminjam payung yang sudah tersedia di pos satpam, yang memang sengaja di letakkan untuk di pinjam murid. Tapi, payung itu ada di laci yang dikunci dan kuncinya biasa di pegang oleh satpam.

"Ya sudahlah. Hujan-hujanan juga seru kok. Kalau ulangan jelek, bilang aja ke guru pas ngerjain lagi tidak enak badan." oceh Sungmin sementara kakinya tetap berjalan lurus ke depan.

Ah, Sungmin tak tau ya kalau Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya di depan?

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya saat melihat Sungmin yang hendak keluar gerbang. Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung menghampiri Sungmin sambil membawa payung. Jaga-jaga saja siapa tau benar-benar hujan.

"Ehm... Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut. Pria ini...

"Siapa ya?"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya tersenyum lebar menggaruk kepalanya. Ternyata Sungmin tak mengenalinya, padahal bisa dibilang Kyuhyun selalu hadir di media apa saja, entah itu mengiklankan produk makananlah, sabunlah, obat perawatan wajahlah, drama, musikal, lagu, dan segala macamnya. _Ah, mungkin dia tak suka menonton televisi atau baca majalah._

"Ehm... namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Oh, artis itu..." gumaman Sungmin terdengar begitu keras, namun untuk tak terkesan sok ikut campur, Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Aku bekerja sebagai-"

"Artis kan?" sela Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Terus kenapa kau tidak bekerja? Kenapa malah ada disini?"

"Jadwalku sedang bebas. Semuanya sudah di padatkan bulan lalu. Ehm..." _Ayo Kyu, ayo! Jangan gugup!_ "Kau pulang sendiri? Kenapa sore sekali?"

Sungmin yang sebenarnya memang agak sedikit anti dengan Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Rasanya ingin sekali Sungmin lari secepat mungkin dari hadapan pria di hadapannya ini. Kalau fansnya lihat, pasti Sungmin bisa dikatai tak tau beruntung.

"Ah... Tadi baru menyelesaikan tugas mingguan. Aku biasanya selalu pulang sendiri kok."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Kau pulang sendirian? Kau berani?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku pernah les bela diri. Ehm... maaf, tapi sebentar lagi hujan, aku ingin segera pulang. Permisi." Sungmin dengan sopan pergi mendahului Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya, sehingga Sungmin tertahan.

Sungmin melihat pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Kyuhyun. "Maaf-"

"Ah, maaf! Maaf!" Kyuhyun yang sadar akan ke-refleks-an tangannya langsung melepas Sungmin dan melangkah mundur. Sungmin tersenyum penuh etika walaupun dalam hatinya, ia agak sedikit mengutuk pemuda ini.

"Tak apa. Sepertinya kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi maaf, aku takut sebentar lagi hujan." Dan benar saja, suara guntur mulai bermunculan di mana-mana.

"Ah, kan. Langit sudah berisik. Mohon maaf, tolong simpan dulu kalimatmu. Mungkin-"

"Tidak, tidak, tak ada yang penting." Walaupun sebenarnya ada, "Aku hanya ingin kau membawa payung ini mengingat sebentar lagi hujan." Kyuhyun menyodorkan payungnya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Kau simpan saja. Nanti kau kehujanan." Sungmin menolak halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, bawa saja. Mobilku ada di seberang." tunjuknya ke arah lamborghini hitam yang terparkir.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi tetap saja, tak usah, mana tau nanti kau butuh. Lagipula, kalau aku sakit, aku bisa ada alasan andai saja ujianku tidak lulus." Sungmin kembali menolak halus setengah bercanda. Sungmin bukannya bodoh. Ia tau maksud dari Kyuhyun. Kalau dilihat dari sisi normalnya, Kyuhyun memang baik hati meminjamkan payung. Tapi kalau dilihat dari segi pandang Sungmin yang sering membaca manga, Kyuhyun pasti meminjamkan payung itu supaya nanti Sungmin mengembalikannya dan mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Memang benar seperti itu rencana terselubung Kyuhyun.

Setetes demi setetes, hujan mulai turun. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Kyuhyun membukakan payung dan membuka kepalan tangan Sungmin, memaksa gadis itu memegangnya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke mobil. Aku bawa ponsel, takutnya basah." Dengan sesegera munggkin Kyuhyun menaiki mobilnya dan memutarnya mendekati Sungmin. jendela-nya ia buka. "Kau jalan saja dulu. Atau kau mau kuikuti sampai ke rumahmu? Atau kau mau kuantar sekalian?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya. Payung itu untukmu saja. Sampai jumpa."

Mobil itu bergerak menjauhi Sungmin. Rencana awalnya untuk menjadikan payung sebagai alasan bertemu Sungmin lagi ia batalkan. Biarlah payung itu untuk Sungmin. Ia masih bisa membeli yang baru lagipula, Sungmin lebih mudah didekati daripada yang ia kira.

Sungmin menatap mobil itu hingga tak terlihat bayangannya. Ia lalu menatap langit, payung, sebelum akhirnya ke tangannya sendiri. Sungmin menghela nafas. Kalau saja dia tidak kaget tadi, pasti payung ini sudah kembali ke tangan pemiliknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hah... ternyata memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak hujan-hujanan. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Oke, jadi ceritanya IPS itu sibuk. Jadi, ngerjain FF harus satu-satu dan kalau bisa cepet aja udah bagus ._.

Soal penggunaan bahasa nggak baku disini, itu disengaja. Kalo nggak, nanti rasanya aneh-aneh gimana gitu :c

Terus terus! Ceritanya Sungmin bener-bener masih gak rela ditinggal sama anjingnya. Oke, ini emang lebay, tapi inilah karakter Sungmin di FF ini /o\

Special thanks bagi kalian yang udah review kemaren itu ^^ apalagi yang follow dan favorit! Maaf banget gak bisa tulisin nama satu-satu oke :( lagi ada sedikit masalah kesehatan

See U!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unforgotten Wish

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Pair: Kyuhyun and Sungmin from Super Junior. Possible for slight pair.

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: Genderswitch for Sungmin, Ooc, typos, etc. Please do remember this is just a fiction, which means, not real. Btw, mayoritas dari isi chapter ini adalah Sungmin yang SalTing.

.

"Mau kemana Min?"

"Keluar sebentar."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya sedikit terkejut, "Oh? Keluar dalam arti keluar dari gedung ini?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Tumben sekali, biasanya kau malas keluar."

"Aku me- dipinjamkan barang oleh... seseorang. Karena tidak kenal dekat, aku jadi risih menyimpan terus barangnya." Sungmin mengangkat nampan makanannya sekaligus menggantungkan payung di lengannya. Dilihatnya mata Ryeowook yang mulai melirik ke payung abu-abu yang bergambar Tom dan Jerry.

"Oh, payung ya? Biasanya kau tidak pernah bawa kan? Dipinjami siapa? Satpam?"

"Satpam mana ada sih yang payungnya bergambar kartun seperti ini." Sungmin terdiam. Ia baru tersadar. Kenapa dia malah bilang bukan pinjaman satpam? Ryeowook pasti semakin curiga.

"Oh? Berarti ada orang lain? Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Sungmin menanggapinya dengan senyuman, "Orang. Sudah ya, sebentar lagi selesai istirahat."

"YAH, Sungmin! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Suara Ryeowook yang bisa terbilang besar dan cempreng terdengar jelas. Sungmin mengabaikannya dan menaruh nampan makanannya yang sudah habis ke tempat yang telah disediakan, sebelum akhirnya mengambil 1000 langkah ke gerbang sekolah.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Bodoh sekali dia malah mencari si pemilik payung. Harusnya dibiarkan saja si pemilik payung yang mencarinya. Tapi bukankah itu terkesan tidak tau diri? Tapi kalau begini terus, Sungmin terkesan mengharapkan kedatangannya.

Padahal tidak.

Sungmin bukannya tidak pernah sadar kalau Kyuhyun datang. Tentu saja, seisi kelasnya selalu menggerombol setiap melihat Kyuhyun. Terlihat mencolok sekali kalau ada yang sedang mereka lihat beramai-ramai. Kapan sih? Kalau sedang olahraga, kalau sedang menyapu halaman, lalu apalagi? Akankah Kyuhyun datang di jadwal yang lain?

"Kalau begini terus sih, aku bisa jatuh ke perangkapnya." gumam Sungmin. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Apa payungnya dititip ke tempat satpam saja ya? Tapi rasanya tidak sopan.

"Aduuuuhh! Kalau begini terus bisa kepikiran nih!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Yang ia baca di komik-komik, biasanya si karakter perempuan yang dipinjamkan payung akan terus kepikiran dengan laki-laki yang telah meminjamkannya payung. Hal ini mirip sekali dengan kasus Sungmin. Andai saja Sungmin laki-laki, ia pasti tidak akan peduli tentang masalah pinjam-meminjam payung begini. Peduli amat tentang payung, hilang ya sudah.

Tapi Sungmin perempuan.

"Ayolah Sungmin, ayo! Kembali ke kelas! Kembali ke kelas!" Ia bersugesti. Perlahan, kakinya mulai memutar arah dan melangkah. Sungmin tersenyum lega karena, mencoba melupakan masalah payung itu ternyata mudah.

Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Sungmin sesekali menoleh ke belakang, seakan menunggu sesuatu untuk datang. Saat tersadar, Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Dipercepatnya langkah kembali ke kelas.

Namun kemudian Sungmin kembali menoleh.

"AHHH! DOSA APA AKU YA TUHAAAANNN!" Ia menginjak-nginjak tanah kesal. Kepalanya terangkat dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, melihat seluruh tatapan aneh yang keluar dari murid-murid yang sedang berjalan-japan di halaman. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menyengir dan menunduk minta maaf. Untung saja tak ada dari siswa itu yang sepertinya mengenalinya, kalau tidak bisa saja _image_ penuh ke dewasaan (yang tentu saja _bullshit_) yang selama ini orang-orang kenal akan hancur dalam satu teriakan.

Lagi, Sungmin menghela nafas. Oke, Sungmin memang harus masuk ke gedung secepat mungkin. _Lupakan Kyuhyun, lupakan payung, lupakan semuanya, lalala_.

Bodoh adalah disaat kau mencoba memaksa untuk melupakan segalanya. Karena kau mencoba melupakan masalahmu, kau malah semakin kepikiran. Seperti hal-nya Sungmin yang terus melirik kearah payung dan bengong di kelas tanpa menggoreskan satu garis pun pada kertas gambar A3 nya.

Ryeowook mengintip dari belakang, mengernyit, lalu menggaruk kepala. Biasanya kalau disuruh melukis, Sungmin yang paling cepat mendapatkan ide seakan ide itu jatuh dari langit sedetik setelah guru menjelaskan lalu menimpa kepala Sungmin. Kalau Sungmin belum gambar sama sekali, Ryeowook mana bisa minta digambarkan Sungmin!

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas. Ia kecewa berat karena tidak ada yang membuatkannya gambar seperti biasa. Benar, nilai melukis karikatur Ryeowook sebenarnya adalah hasil guratan tangan Sungmin. Gantinya, Ryeowook akan membantu Sungmin mengerjakan segala hal berbau teori. Adil?

"Ei!" Ia mendorong kepala Sungmin, cukup keras untuk membangunkan Sungmin dari khayalannya... atau apapun itu. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seperti orang kebingungan sebelum akhirnya menoleh kepada Ryeowok, yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apaan?"

"Apanya yang apaan? Itu kertasnya masih kosong!" Jari telunjuk Ryeowook mengacung pada lembaran putih bersih milik Sungmin. Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan menatap Ryeowook bingung. "Memang kenapa kalau masih kosong?"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Lalu yang membuatkan tugasku siapa? Huh? Kau saja belum membentuk satu titik pun. Bagaimana mengerjakan punyaku?"

"Cobalah menggambar sendiri Wook. Kalau sudah ujian akhir dan tidak bisa apa-apa baru tau rasa!"

"Ujianku tahun lalu lulus tuh!"

"Walaupun pas KKM, iya aku tau." sambung Sungmin.

"Setidaknya aku lulus! Kau juga harusnya belajar teori sendiri!" Ryeowook kembali membalas. Untung saja ia masuk sekolah seni, dimana guru-guru tak ada yang terlalu peduli dengan muridnya yang tak bisa diam, hobi berjalan kesana-kemari. Yang penting tuhas jadi! Itu saja prinsipnya!

"Tahun lalu aku lulus kok teori-nya."

"Pas KKM juga." sahut Ryeowook, "Pada intinya kita sama. Ah, kenapa kita malah jadi berdebat begini? Oke, jadi... tumben kau bengong saat disuruh melukis?" Ryeowook menarik kursinya dan memindahkan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan ke meja Sungmin.

"Masalah... payung saja."

"Payung? Titip satpam saja! Kalau nggak, jangan dibalikin! Lumayan tau kalau disimpan." sembur Ryeowook frontal. Sungmin memukul kepala gadis itu cukup pelan.

"Aku masih tau sopan oke?"

"Maksudmu aku tak punya etika?"

"Iya." jawab Sungmin, dihadiahi pukulan di lengannya. Sungmin mengaduh sementara Ryeowook pura-pura tak pernah melakukan apapun.

"Memangnya itu payung siapa sih?"

"Kenapa mau tau banget sih?" risih Sungmin. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia sedikit kesal. Bukan kesal karena apa, tapi dia takut Ryeowook akan membicarakan Kyuhyun panjang lebar lagi.

"Hah... baiklah, ini dari... Kyuhyun..."

"HAH? KYUHYUN MEMBERIMU?" teriak Ryeowook kaget, mengundang pusat perhatian kelas. Sungmin menutup wajahnya karena kesal luar biasa dan malu. Tangannya melambai-lambai, memberitahukan kepada semuanya kalau mereka salah dengar. Saat tak ada yang memperhatikannya lagi, Sungmin menghela nafas dan menatap Ryeowook kesal.

"Lihat? Ini kenapa ada kalanya aku tak menceritakan apa-apa padamu!" gerutu Sungmin. Ryeowook menyengir, tak sedikit pun merasa bersalah.

"Yah, habisnya kan ini wow banget. Duh, siapa sih yang mengira kalau kau bisa dapat payung dari-" Sungmin menatap tajam Ryeowook, memberi kode agar gadis bawel itu tidak berbicara lanjut. "-dari orang keren."

"Aduuuuhhh, apa yang enak sih dipinjami barang begini? Merasa terbebani sih iya. Aku sih mendingan pulang hujan-hujanan daripada bertemu orang yang harus kuhindari."

"Aduh Minnnnn, sadar nggak sih kamu tuh lagi membuang keberuntungan yang ditawarkan Tuhan!" Ryeowook balik menggerutu. Sungmin memutar bola mata.

"Hah, apa yang beruntung? Ribet sih iya. Sudahlah! Kita kan barusan ngomongin tugas, kenapa malah jadi ngomongin payung?" Sungmin mulai mengambil pensilnya yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Terlihat sekali ia mati-matian menghindari pembicaraan Ryeowook.

"Lihat apalagi? Ayo lanjut!"

Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya lalu membentuk tanda _'peace'_. Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Lupa ya Min? Aku kan minta digambarin."

.

.

.

.

.

Layaknya seorang penguntit, Cho Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik pepohonan sambil mengintip ke sekolah yang selama ini ia selalu kunjungi. Kali ini Kyuhyun tak membawa mobil sendiri, melainkan menggunakan bus. Walaupun Kyuhyun bebas dari jadwal beberapa minggu lalu, namun karena kebebasan itulah Kyuhyun jadi sangat sibuk sekarang. Album barunya baru diliris sekitar 2 minggu lalu, masih jadi pembicaraan panas bagi kalangan remaja maupun dewasa. Dengan panggilan kesana-kemari hampir setiap harinya, Kyuhyun tak bisa meluangkan waktunya seperti dulu. Jika ia keluar, bisa dikerumuni fans berkali lipat lebih banyak daripada biasanya, paparazzi pun mulai menjadikannya target bulanan.

Tapi Kyuhyun memang nekat.

Walaupun ia sedikit kesal karena dikembalikan ke bumi dengan pekerjaan yang super sibuk seperti ini, tapi ia cukup bersyukur bisa menjadi artis. Terdengar keren sekali saat wajahmu terpampang di mana-mana, namamu terdengar dan tersebut oleh berjuta-juta orang, dan jumlah orang yang menggilaimu hampir tak terhitung banyaknya.

Tapi sayang mantan majikannya tak mengenalinya.

Ini menyesakkan. Sangat.

Kyuhyun bersandar di dekat gerbang sekolah saat melihat Sungmin yang mulai keluar dari gedung utama. Seperti biasa, Sungmin hobi keluar lebih telat daripada murid-murid lain. Tapi karena inilah, Kyuhyun memiliki kesempatan mendekati Sungmin lebih mudah.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terdengar semakin jelas. Gadis itu jalan sendirian seakan tak ada lagi orang yang masih bertempat di sekolah itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Batinnya bergulat antara ia harus menyapa Sungmin dengan normal, atau langsung mengejutkan gadis itu saja.

"Arghhh! Kemana sih si pemilik payung ini?" Suara Sungmin yang mengerang protes membuat Kyuhyun menenggak ludah. Sekarang ia semakin ragu untuk memilih antara a) memanggil Sungmin dengan normal atau b) muncul di depan Sungmin dadakan seperti _super hero_.

Pergulatan batin Kyuhyun yang terlampau lama membuatnya tersadar kalau Sungmin sekarang sedang berjalan tak sampai 1 meter di depannya. Reflek, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan langsung membekap mulutnya saat gadis itu mulai panik dan mengeluarkan tanda-tanda untuk teriak. Aish, bukan adegan seperti penculikan begini yang Kyuhyun rencanakan!

"Sungmin, ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun." bisiknya. Alih-alih semakin tenang, yang ada Sungmin malah semakin ribut. Kyuhyun lupa kalau gadis ini sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

"Ah, maaf." Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Sungmin. Gadis itu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menengok ke belakang dengan raut kesal. Ia membalik badan dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Mulutnya siap menyembur kalimat-kalimat yang sepetinya tak akan enak di dengar.

"Kamu tuh, kalau mau manggil orang pakai cara yang wajar sedikit dong! Aku kira aku nyaris diculik tau! Apalagi pakaianmu mencurigakan begitu!"

Selama beberapa menit Kyuhyun mendengar ocehan Sungmin dengan patuh. Intinya, Sungmin tak suka dibekap, tak suka dikejutkan orang asing dan takut diculik. Kyuhyun terus mendengarkan segala luapan emosinya sampai akhirnya Sungmin mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Oke, maaf, emosiku sedang tidak stabil." Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia kembali ke _image_-nya sebagai anak yang ber-etika. "Dan ini payungmu, kukembalikan." Sungmin memberikan payung di tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun dan diterima kembali oleh pria itu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka mulut, Sungmin sudah membungkukkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih atas payungnya, terima kasih juga atas perhatian anda, tapi anda sendiri adalah artis yang memiliki kesibukan sendiri, jadi tolong jangan menemui saya lagi karena jujur, saya merasa agak tidak nyaman." ucapnya se-formal mungkin. Sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menolak.

"Tidak! Aku mau mengenalimu lebih dalam. Akan kubuat kau senyaman mungkin oke?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi-"

"_Please_"

"Tapi-"

"Sungmin, _please_."

"Aku-"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, matanya memancarkan harapan yang mendalam. Sungmin menghela nafas. Sifat tak bisa menolak permintaan orang baik yang menurun dari mama-nya ini sangat menyusahkan.

"Ayo, kita ke _cafe_! Kudengar ada _cafe_ yang nyaman di sekitar sini." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat gadis itu panik kecil-kecilan.

Dia kan belum membuat keputusan apa-apa!

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Di depannya, tersuguh sepiring _pancake_ cokelat-_blueberry_ dengan segelas _Shirley Temple_, sementara di seberangnya Kyuhyun memesan sepiring _waffle_ cokelat dengan es krim _vanilla_ diatasnya yang sudah termakan setengah dan segelas _Blue Lagoon_.

Padahal Sungmin ingin menghindari Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa...

"Kau tak makan?"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung, lalu menatap makanannya. Ah iya, bahkan Sungmin sampai lupa kalau ia memesan makanan.

Tapi bagaimana Sungmin mau makan kalau mata Kyuhyun terus menempel kepadanya...

"Ehem" Sungmin berdeham, "Maaf, bisakah kau tak memperhatikanku terus? Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman."

"Oh, maaf."

Sungmin mulai mengambil alat makannya dan memotong _pancake_nya pelan. Sangat pelan. Seperti orang yang sedang tak selera makan. Sesekali matanya melirik Kyuhyun dan jika Kyuhyun menatapnya balik, ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pisau.

Untuk memotong dan memakan segigit _pancake_ saja butuh perjuangan besar. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan memotong lagi _pancake_-nya, lalu memakannya. Ia terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, sesekali bergumam kecil, memuji betapa lezatnya pancake yang sedang ia santap. Sadar tidak sadar, Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus menatapnya, tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku tak ingat... majikanku dulu selucu ini..."

"Eoh?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, masih sambil mengunyah. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Gerakan tangannya menyuruh Sungmin untuk melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbicara apa-apa. Lanjutkan makannya!"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, kepalanya sedikit miring ke kiri, menandakan rasa bingung dan penasaran, lalu mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Gadis itu melanjutkan makannya.

"Enak ya?"

"Eh?"

"Makanannya," Kyuhyun menunjuk piring Sungmin yang sudah kosong dengan dagu, "enak ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Baguslah. Pilihanku berarti tidak salah." Kyuhyun menyesap _Blue Lagoon_-nya. "Ngomong-ngomong," Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin, membuat gadis itu mundur ke belakang hingga kepalanya membentur kepala sofa. Tangan Kyuhyun tetap bergerak menyentuh pipi Sungmin, membuat sebelah matanya terpejam refleks. Ibu jarinya bergerak menyentuh sudut bibir gadis itu, lalu mengusapnya. "saus cokelatnya belepotan."

Sungmin yang tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria membenamkan kepalanya kepada tas yang sedari tadi ia peluk di pangkuan. Wajahnya merona, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang menyadarinya. Sungmin benar-benar malu, dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi ia malu karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

'_Sungmin, ingat! Jauhi Kyuhyun! Kau masih merindukan anjing tersayangmu kan?_' Pikiran negatifnya berbisik.

_'Sungmin, kau kan yang bilang sendiri kalau kau ingin anjingmu berubah menjadi manusia tampan! Ayolah Ming, sekarang sudah ada Kyuhyun yang tampan di depanmu!_' Pikiran positifnya juga berbisik.

_Tapi Kyuhyun ini berbeda..._

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Batinnya tak bisa berhenti bergulat, yang ada malah pikirannya memutar lagu _Move On_-nya Bruno Mars. Sedetik kemudian ia baru tersadar kalau Kyuhyun masih duduk di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja adegan tadi terputar kembali di otaknya, membuat wajahnya merona parah.

Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar salah tingkah, ia berdiri dan menggendong tas-nya. Kepalanya masih menunduk karena tak mau terlihat kalau ia sedang merona. Dibalik poni-nya yang sekarang hampir menutupi lebih dari setengah wajahnya, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya kebingungan. Buru-buru Sungmin membungkukan badannya, meminta maaf dan berterima kasih dalam satu kalimat. Alasan logis seperti ditunggu orang tua dan langit sudah semakin gelap dipakainya. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin kabur dari sini, kalau perlu lenyap selamanya dari pandangan Cho Kyuhyun. Eh tidak, seharusnya Cho Kyuhyun lah yang lenyap dari pandangannya.

"A-aku akan membayar sendiri makananku, sekali lagi, terima kasih dan maaf."

Gadis itu memutar badan dan berjalan cepat ke kasir, namun belum beberapa langkah, lengannya dicengkram Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang kaget, panik, dan merasa resah menghentakkan lengannya, berharap Kyuhyun melepaskan lengannya. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dengan raut kesal karena tiba-tiba diperlakukan seenaknya, namun belum sempat ia melepaskan amarahnya, ia malah kaget sendiri karena.

_HolyMotherofGod_

_Wajah Kyuhyun dekat sekali astaga kakskanxnnansskjwsjsj!_

"E-ey! Lepaskan tanganku!" Sungmin mulai memukul-mukuli tangan Kyuhyun. Kalau saja ia sedang berdiri tak jauh dari meja paling pojok di gedung ini dan _cafe_ sedang ramai, pasti orang-orang akan membantunya dan melaporkan Cho Kyuhyun ke pengadilan atas tuduhan pelecehan.

Eh tapi Kyuhyun kan artis. Fansnya banyak, namanya terkenal, yang ada malah Sungmin yang dikatai cari perhatian.

Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya tak akan memberinya kesempatan berbicara sepatah kata pun, Kyuhyun memanfaatkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya tak menyukainya tanpa alasan, sepertinya tatapan mematikan yang selalu Kyuhyun lempar kepada fansnya tak akan berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi apa salahnya untuk dicoba?

"Sungmin." Dengan sekali panggilan, Sungmin berhenti meronta dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berharap kalau Sungmin mau mendengarkan kata-katanya walaupun sebentar, kalau perlu ia mau melihat reaksi Sungmin yang mati kutu karena diberi tatapan sekeren-kerennya walaupun rasanya hampir mustahil.

Eh?

"K-kau demam?"

Pertanyaan basi. Kyuhyun tau jelas kalau Sungmin merona karena bertatapan matanya. Apa... Tatapan Kyuhyun benar-benar se mematikan itu ya?

"W-wajahmu terlalu dekat!" Sungmin mencicit. Gadis yang pada awalnya meronta dengan tenaga sebesar tenaga laki-laki itu tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang Kyuhyun berikan membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Fungsi tubuh Sungmin mendadak seperti tak mau bekerja sama untuk melawan Kyuhyun dan ini terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh maaf." Kyuhyun berdeham dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya yang awalnya terlihat seperti hampir ingin mencium Sungmin. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Sungmin, menandakan kalau ia takut Sungmin lari sebelum maksudnya tersampaikan. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar. Benar-benar sebentar."

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sepatah kalimat itu mampu membuat Sungmin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Seorang artis tenar seperti Kyuhyun? Ingin berteman dengan gadis biasa yang hanya berbakat praktek seni seperti Sungmin? Bahkan Sungmin sendiri mencoba menjauhi Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa ini? Bukannya jauh dari Kyuhyun, ia malah ditakdirkan untuk dekat dengan laki-laki misterius dan aneh ini!

"A-ah... Eum..." Mata Sungmin melirik kesana-kemari karena panik. Antara mau menolak atau tidak, ia tak tau. Mudah saja bagi Sungmin untuk menolak dengan tegas, tapi entah kenapa saat menatap mata Kyuhyun, kata tidak itu sangat sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menghipnotisnya?

"E-erm..." _Aku mau pulaaaannng __ㅠㅠ_

"Aku anggap sebagai iya." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dan menepuk pundak Sungmin, membuat gadis yang tangannya baru terbebas itu mengedip kebingungan.

"A-aku- "

"Lusa aku mau membeli beberapa alat dekorasi untuk kamarku. Kau kan anak seni, bantu aku memilih ya?"

"Hah?"

"Ayolah, kita kan teman!" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin yang sedang panik karena kebingungan atas semua hal yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku saja tak tau rumahmu seperti apa, mana bisa-" Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Astagaaaa! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"Oh iya." Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ya sudah! Besok kau akan kujemput setelah pulang sekolah! Kau mau melihat bagaimana rumahku baru bisa menentukan apa dekorasi yang kurang kan? Usahakan keluar saat sepi ya, kalau tidak paparazzi bisa menangkapku. Oke?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sungmin yang melongo tidak percaya.

"A-aku- "

"Makanannya aku yang bayar saja! Kau mau pulang kan? Mau kuantar tidak? Sudah gelap, ngeri kalau anak gadis jalan sendirian."

"T-tidak! Tidak! Tidak perlu terima kasih!" Sungmin menolak cepat sebelum Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan sendiri lagi. Sungmin mengangguk dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah, menandakan ia agak kecewa.

"E-eh Kyuhyun aku- "

Panggilan Sungmin tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu ke kasir dan membayar seluruh pesanan mereka. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang memberikan kasir payung yang baru Sungmin kembalikan sepulang sekolah tadi dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin. Kasir itu mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu tersenyum tersipu-sipu saat Kyuhyun memberinya... tanda tangan?

Sungmin masih terbengong atas seluruh peristiwa yang entah untung atau sial ini terjadi begitu mendadak. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Sungmin dari pintu keluar, Sungmin baru tersadar kalau-

YA TUHAN! SUDAH JAM 7 MALAAAAAMMMM

Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan Sungmin langsung berlarian keluar. Tak lupa dengan sapaan kasir yang menahannya, hanya untuk memberikan payung yang Kyuhyun pinjamkan padanya tempo hari. Katanya, sebentar lagi hujan, jadi Kyuhyun menitipkannya untuk Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan berterima kasih sambil berlarian keluar sebelum benar-benar hujan. Sesekali ia menggerutu dan menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena telah mengajaknya ke kafe, menahannya, menemuinya, bahkan mengembalikan payungnya lagi ke Sungmin! Yang lebih parah, kenapa payung itu tidak diberikan langsung ke Sungmin, tapi harus melalui kasir?

Oh iya, pasti Sungmin tolak kalau Kyuhyun memberinya langsung.

Sungmin melihat jam tangannya dan langit bergantian, melompat-lompat di tempat saat lampu merah dan ia terpaksa berhenti di tempat seakan dengan melompat, ia bisa langsung menghilang dan berteleportasi ke rumahnya.

Sementara di sebuah mansion, Cho Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi untuk meredakan otaknya yang sudah panas.

Padahal ia hanya berniat berteman dengan Sungmin lalu menjaganya sampai Sungmin bisa hidup bahagia di tangan pasangan yang benar, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah terkesan memaksa Sungmin menjadi temannya? Dan kenapa malah terkesan kalau Kyuhyun naksir Sungmin dan sedang mem-PDKT Sungmin?

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. "Kalau begini terus bagaimana mau membahagiakan Sungmin? Aku malah membuatnya sengsara!"

Malam itu, remot TV, sekaleng pringles dan sebotol pepsi menjadi korban frustasi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.  
**TBC**

**A/n: oke jadi ceritanya aku panik soalnya email ga bisa dibuka dan harusnya ada 1 FF lagi yang ku upload hari ini TT. Jadi ceritanya FF ini udah jadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu, tapi banyak masalah dari kesibukan sekolah sampe akhirnya 1stmedia memutuskan untuk memblokir FFn demi melancarkan kerjasama dengan program internet sehat milik pemerintah. /oke /sip**

**Trus jadinya ngaret ._. /banting kursi/**

**Thanks for reading! See U! **


End file.
